Hex Season 3
by Lyn Snyder
Summary: What happens when Ali Callahan arrives upon the scene of the burning Medenham? Takes place after Season 2 finale FULL SUMMARY ON PROFILE! Rated M just in case
1. Episode 1

**Episode One**

I looked at the smoldering building in distaste. My father had not told me that I would be arriving upon the scene of destruction. He said it was the one place I would be 'safe' and would feel at home. Even if it meant I couldn't see my father or remember my dead mother, he just _had _to send me there.

"**Alice, you'll be fine at Medenham." My dad had said to me. He had been folding the remainder of my clothes just a couple days before.**

"**It's not home." I had protested, picking up the clothes he had just placed in my suit case and putting them back on my bed.**

"**This is a great school, and I spoke to the head master some weeks ago. They are happy to have you at Medenham."**

"**Going to a school in a different country is **_**not**_** what I call fun." I said, walking over to the window, peering at down town Berlin.**

"**I know it won't be the same as here Ali, but **_**please**_** don't protest this." He put his hand on my shoulder.**

"**Remember when we first moved here from the states? You didn't like it here at first, but now you call it home."**

"**Now it **_**is **_**home. My friends, my family, my **_**dead mother**_** is buried here. How can you expect me to leave all of this?"**

"**We all have to make sacrifices Ali -"**

"**Oh yeah and what was yours?" I protested shrugging off his hand and walking to the door."**

"**I lost a person I dearly love too, you know."**

"**And sending me away because you blame me is not going to help you get over it." **

**I turned the knob and opened the door quickly, hoping he wouldn't do anything rasher than what he had already done. Sending me to Medenham was more of a punishment than it was an 'act of love' ………….**

My thoughts refocused on the smoldering ruins, my new 'home.' What was I to do now? I heard Charles screaming into his cell phone, trying to get the fire department to come take care of the situation and get an explanation as to what was going on.

I put down the bag in my hand, walking toward the last remnants of what was to be my school. My father had shown me the brochures that revealed the beautiful school that reminded me of '_A Great and Terrible Beauty_.' It seemed mysterious enough to me that it was convenient that the school was gone upon my arrival; as if it had sensed my distaste in the idea of moving and burnt itself down. Now, I had the excuse of returning to the flat in Berlin and seeing my friends and family again. My family would be happy but not my father; I don't know if I would be able to take the glares coming from him if I did return to Berlin.

For some reason, he blamed me for the unexpected death of my mother and, in all honesty, I partly blamed myself, too.

_I had asked her if we could go on the town one Friday night about three weeks ago. She didn't protest knowing that it was a Friday night and I was on Holiday. So, we got in the car and drove to the local shopping center. We spent hours goofing around and having fun. But, when we got back into the car and began our journey home, something happened that neither one of us really could control. Our car got a flat and my mom pulled over to call a tow truck. As she got out to examine the tire, I saw a car come speeding toward us. I jumped out of the car to warn my mother but slipped in the mud and basically rolled off the edge of the road, hearing metal against metal as I went. As I came to a stop, I blacked out and couldn't remember anything after that. After a thorough examination in Hospital, the police came in, along with my father to tell me that my mother had not survived…._

Everything after that day had been awkward; even when I had been in the hospital for two nights so they could monitor me. I had hit my head on a rock when I rolled down the hill; the object that had caused my blackout, and they had wanted to make sure I didn't have any internal bleeding. He didn't visit, he didn't even call me. My grandmother was the one to come and stay with me at the hospital as I wept for my lost mother…

A cold gust of wind caught my hair, tugging it in the breeze, waking me from the horrid memory of the death of my mother. Chills ran down my spine as I realized I didn't hear the voice of my chauffer.

"Charles?" I asked, looking back to see him walking off toward the trees holding his cell phone high in the air trying to retrieve a signal. I shrugged slowly, examining the building slowly. A compelling feeling told me that I should inspect; see what happened. My father had been a fire marshal in the states; I had actually paid attention to some of the tutorial conversations he would have to one of his new-comers about inspecting what was going on before he arrived on the scene. I took a step forward, looking back at Charles who was preoccupied with his phone still. Another few feet and I found myself at a part of the frame that had once been Medenham.

Although the school had burned, it seemed to me that part of the stone structure still stood. Remembering the beautiful pictures, I walked around the frame of the building. I stopped dead in my tracks when I stumbled upon a part of the building that seemed to be entirely intact. It was hidden from obvious eyes because of all of the rubble around it. In front of me there was an oak door, swinging open, beckoning me in. From all the years of dad's non-stop conversations of _never _entering a building when it had not been secured flashed back to me, but the compelling feeling began to stir a great feeling in me. I wanted to turn around, but my feet kept carrying me closer and closer until I stepped through the door.

My feet kept pulling me towards the front of the room. As I stepped slowly around the burnt rubble all around me I could feel the atmosphere thicken, and it wasn't the smoke floating about. Something in the area began to glow, but I kept walking. I looked around at the glowing room, trying to figure out if what I was seeing where my eyes or just the remnants of glowing embers. My feet stumbled and I fell to the ground, a great light flashing. Before me there was a cross, in which I had stumbled and fell on. It was completely intact, as if the fire had never touched it. The room began to brighten and I could see that even the things in the room had not been touched.

"She has come." A startling voice echoed throughout the room. I looked around frantically, wondering what was going on.

"Hello?" I asked as I felt myself gain control of my body again. I stood slowly, trying not to panic.

"Alice?!" I heard Charles' voice from outside, and then a blunt, ear piercing scream. I turned to look at the oak door as it still swung freely in the wind. I began to run to it, wanting to escape as quickly as possible. I tripped over many objects, getting cut along the way, but I didn't care.

I stepped out into the disappearing sun and ran toward the direction of where I had last seen Charles. It seemed like it took me forever to run around the frame of the building and when I saw the black BMW in sight, I gave a sigh of relief. I stopped running and looked around to see if I could spot Charles in the brush of the forest, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Charles?!" I yelled loudly, hearing my voice echo through the wilderness. I ran over to the edge of the forest, hoping that I would find him somewhere nearby.

"Charles?!?!" I asked looking into the trees, beginning to feel myself panic. _Maybe he just went to go look for me, I did just hear his voice yelling for me_. I told myself over and over again. I dodged branches and thorns as I walked further into the brush.

I heard a growl from behind me, but I didn't dare look back and see what or whom it was, knowing that it _wasn't _Charles. I just trudged ahead, hoping that I would find him sitting on a rock, perfectly in good health, talking on his phone trying to get someone to explain what was going on. I stopped, when I knew I was too far into the forest that I could get lost if I went any further. I wouldn't dare turn around and go back, in fear that the _thing_ that had growled would return and try to feast on me. My mind became a whirlwind of emotions and I felt myself falling fast and hard. The ground flew up and hit me all over as I lay there, wondering what happened.

"Charles?" I said slowly, faintly, as I began to black out.

_Not again. _I thought. _No …I have to find Charles_. Was my last thought as I began to slip from thought.

"Alice?" Charles asked me as I felt his hand brush under my neck and lift me from… from where?

I couldn't recall anything. I opened my eyes to see his strong face above me.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I felt my feet touch the ground. I nodded slowly as my hands reached up to my head, massaging my temples.

"I think I will be." I said slowly, looking around. We were in a forest, but I couldn't make out where we were. "Where are we?" I asked stupidly.

"We are at Medenham." He said, looking at me. "The head master is waiting for you." He said slowly. I shook my head slowly, something didn't feel right with that sentence.

"Come, we'll take you to the nurse." He smiled faintly at me. We walked slowly out of the brush and into the open. In the distance I could see a neatly structured Medenham.

The glory of this building was overpowering and sent shivers down my spine. Something surely was not right, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. We slowly approached the entrance to the building and I began to focus on the students that were emerging from it.

"Hello." I heard a deeper feminine voice say, and I looked to see a woman with long brown hair looking at me, a student stood at her side. He was tall, seemed to be older, with dark eyes and brown curly hair.

They were curious eyes, and so dark that I felt I could get lost in them. They reminded me very much of the depiction of a black hole. But, they weren't dreary like a black hole; they seemed to have a light in them that I couldn't quite recognize.

"Hello." I said shyly. My eyes shifted to the head master who was looking at my adoringly and I took her extended hand and shook it slowly. "I'm Ali Callahan." I tried to smile, but my head was beginning to throb. I put my head to my hand and winced with pain.

"Oh dear, do you need to see the nurse?" the head master asked. I nodded slowly.

"She took a stumble in the forest just now." Charles informed her. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and escort me into the school.

"We'll get you settled in your room first so you can relax a little. Malachai, get the nurse." She said, and the student that had been standing next to her followed her orders and ran in another direction.

"Your room is on the third floor and has been vacant for some time now." She said slowly as we climbed the stair case. I stumbled and almost fell, but the head master caught me and helped me regain my composure. I could feel all eyes on me as I we ascended the stairs.

"Thankyou head master." I mumbled slowly.

"Please, call me Jeanne." She said, and I looked at her to see her smiling. Never before had I heard of calling a head master by their first name.

"Like I said, your room has been vacant for some time." She continued, looking up toward the stairs. "Both of the students that preoccupied this room mysteriously disappeared or died. One was found floating in the lake, and the other simply disappeared." She informed me. I looked at her in astonishment. Why was she giving me the room; I didn't want some haunted living space that would keep me up all hours of the night.

"It was the only room that is available at the moment. I do apologize." She said as if she had read my thoughts. We stopped in front of a door that was at the end of the long hallway. She took out a key and opened the door slowly. I saw two beds in the room, both empty. The room was dusty from it not being lived in for some time. Near the window I could see a blue vase with the strangest base; it had horns for the feet that held it up.

"Do lie down." Jeanne said, letting go of my waist as I fell on to the bed. "I will go and see what progress is being made to find the nurse."

I closed my eyes slowly, trying to think of what had happened in the forest to make it hurt so much, but nothing came to me. There wasn't even an explanation in my head as to _how_ I had gotten there. I could barely even remember the trip over the straight. It was all _blank _to me. It was like my recent memory had been next to nearly erased; it was all just a huge blur.

"Are you alright?" I heard a masculine voice ask. I opened my eyes to see the student, Malachai, I think his name was, standing over me. Jeanne had gone from the room as swiftly as she had come in, and I hadn't even heard her.

"Don't you knock." I asked rudely and the guy just smirked.

"Jeanne is getting the nurse for you and she recommended that I come up and make sure that you didn't black out." He said smoothly. I looked at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Thanks." I looked at Malachai as he wandered over to the window sill and picked up the vase.

"What is that?" I asked curiously. I saw a smirk appear on his face as he walked over, vase in hand. I leaned up, beginning to feel the pain in my head go away. He handed it to me slowly, my hand grazing the underneath of the vase, the part that looked like thorns. I felt pain come from my finger, and dropped the vase onto my bed.

"Ow." I said slowly, examining the cut.

"Oh dear." Malachai said as the blood dripped into the vase. He took a tissue and put it over the cut. "Here." He smiled slightly as his hand touched mine. He held the tissue on my finger for some time before he finally let go of my hand. All I could do was look at him, and sort-of try to tug my hand from out of his grasp.

I leaned back on the pillows and closed my eyes slowly. I felt myself drift into sleep, and just before it took over, I heard someone singing faintly to me.


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

I woke up in the middle of the night to a shrill ringing noise in my ear. I didn't know what it was, nor did I want to find out. I was too scared to open my eyes and look around.

"Oi…" I heard a lower feminine voice say. "Get out of my room." I tried to ignore it, thinking it was just a figment of my imagination, but it persisted to talk.

"Come, on then. I know you're awake." She said.

I felt cold hands touch my wrists and I jerked away. My eyes opened without my control and before me loomed a pale white girl with dark hair to her chin and a gold earring dangling from her left ear.

"AHHH!!!" I screamed loud and clear.

"Shut up." She said, putting her cold hand over my mouth. "You don't want to wake Jeanne do you?"

I shook my head slowly. I didn't want to wake _anyone_. I was the new student that would be shunned out of any group of people if I so much as woke them up at the hour it was. I wanted to make a good impression.

"Who are you?" I asked, as she uncovered my mouth after a few minutes had passed.

"I'm Thelma." She said a little chipper for how late it was.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, now angered that some girl had wandered into my room in the middle of the night.

"Your room?" Thelma gave me a questionable look. "Oh, right, you don't know I'm dead." Then she covered her mouth. I felt all color drain from my face.

_This has got to be a dream!!! _I yelled inside of my head._ Lord just let this be a dream and let me get back to sleep._

"Ella told me that you would be able to see me." The … _**ghost**_ carried on. "Although I didn't really believe it until you screamed. Quite comical actually." She snickered a little to herself. I switched on the light near my bed, and she turned to look at me. A puzzled expression came to her face, and I could not tell why.

"What the hell do you want?" I was getting annoyed, she was laughing at the fact that she was causing me to loose R.E.M.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"Ali Callahan." I said hotly. There was no point in fighting it now, I really knew I was dreaming – _there are no such things as ghosts_, I told myself.

"Callahan…?" Thelma mumbled to herself, then seemed to brush it away.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly, hoping the nightmare would end soon so I could resume R.E.M. Thelma turned toward me, giving an annoyed look.

"No point in waiting for tomorrow to talk to her." Thelma said to herself. She looked at me, a serious expression on her face.

"Ali, I have a mission for you." she said all 'matter of factly'. I snickered and _knew_ that this was a dream. "I want you to find out Malachi's deepest fear."

Simple task, I thought, and maybe agreeing to it that much sooner would let me resume sleep.

"Sure," I said brushing it off and readjusting my pillow. "I'll do it." I said slowly as I nuzzled my head back down to sleep.

"Wake up." Thelma said, and I could feel something nudge the corner of my bed. I sat up quickly.

"Will this nightmare ever end?!" I yelled into the room. All of the sudden the lights seemed to flicker, even though I didn't have any of them on. _Creepy_, I thought and shuddered, pulling my covers up around my neck.

"Oi, nightmare?" Thelma asked. She was now sitting on the other vacant bed. "You haven't even hit _**that**_ neck of the woods yet, this is just the tip of the iceberg." She said. I looked at her dimly lit face and scowled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think you're actually sleeping in that bed?" Thelma asked as her eyebrow rose. "She doesn't remember." A soft feminine voice said, and Thelma's head looked around ever so slightly.

"What are you bloody doing, waking me up in the middle of the night?" I asked, I was getting angered, just wanting this _thing_ out of my room and especially out of my dreams. I needed sleep for my first day of classes.

"You don't remember do you?" Thelma asked me.

"Remember what?" I asked shaking my long blonde hair, trying to make the wisps hit my face and wake me up.

"Don't push it Thelma." The soft feminine voice came again, with many breaths, as if she were in pain.

"Right," Thelma said in response. "Your task, Ali Callahan, is to find out the most inner fear of Malachi."

I nodded slowly. She had already told me this, and I had already agreed to it, what was her fricken' problem?

"Didn't I agree to that already?" I asked as a confused look appeared on Thelma's face, but she brushed it aside immediately.

"There are a few conditions to this task." Thelma paused, looking at me intently.

"Go on, I'm listening." I retorted, annoyed. _Couldn't she just get this done and over with._ I thought. I knew that lack of sleep wouldn't go over well when I fell asleep in classes tomorrow.

"One, you need to find out his deepest fear as soon as possible. It is vital that you are swift in this task." She paused, looking at me. "Two, do not show him your deepest desire. Three, do not let him know that you are looking for his deepest fear or that you have been talking to me. Last," she paused again. "Do not fall in love with him."

These were interesting requests, especially the last one, more shocking than anything. Why on earth would I fall in love with Malachi? He seemed to be a little manipulative and ….egotistical in the way he carried himself and talked. As if he knew that he was the world and everything in it.

"Ok?" I asked, more of as a question than as a blunt 'I will do it.'

"Good." Thelma said, interpreting it the way it was not meant to be taken. "Start your task immediately, and do not falter for a minute." She gave me a little smile of victory.

I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me as my head fell to the pillow. I saw a shimmer of light as Thelma's _aura_ seemed to disappear. I was once again engrossed in sleep.

"Ali?" I heard a soft voice asking through a haze of dreams about _Malachi..?_

I grunted low, letting go of my grasp around my pillow and rolling over. I opened my eyes slowly to see deep brown eyes peering into mine, seeing my very soul. It almost hurt to look at them, as if my chest were burning.

"Who..?" I asked, a little stunned and then focused on the rest of the face. _Malachi himself._

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked a little embarrassed to be half asleep and a _guy _in my room. I saw him smirk slightly and remove himself from my bedside.

"Jeanne asked me to come and check on you. She didn't see you in this morning's class and was wondering if you were feeling better from yesterday." His eyes were still bearing into mine and I had to look away to make my chest stop hurting.

"I didn't realize I had slept so late." I looked at the clock on my side table and realized it wasn't ticking. "It must have broken." I whispered to myself, and I glanced at Malachi when I heard him snicker quietly.

"Is something funny?" I asked him, and he turned to look at me questionably. There was a silence for a moment before he began to speak again.

"Jeanne is expecting you downstairs so that she can give you a tour of the school." He looked at me sternly and then left.

I looked at my door as it closed swiftly and wondered why there was such a change in his attitude. So playful at first and then, as if he had been _angered_ by my question. I shook my head slowly. _W__hatever_, I thought, looking around the bright room. I noticed my bags, laying on the spare bed, opened and my clothes from yesterday thrown to one side…….. _Who had dressed me in my pajamas?_ I looked down at my attire realizing that I was, in fact, in my 'jams; a low tank top and boy-shorts. I automatically felt embarrassed at the fact that this random stranger had seen me in my sleep-gear, and that I was bearing all with my chest when he had decided to grace me with his presence.

I got up slowly, trying to make my way around the room, almost feeling in a slight daze. I could feel the coldness of where Thelma had stood the night before.

_Only a dream, _I thought.

I wandered over to my suitcase and rummaged through the stacks of clothes. I pushed aside the clothes bought that night of the accident, wondering why I had even dared pack them knowing that their presence reminded me of my mother's death. But, then again, it was the last remnants of my mother that I had with me in England. My father had been so quick to usher me off to school that I didn't even get to pack a picture of her.

I felt like I was in a foreign land, although I had managed to stay in Europe. The United Kingdom was more foreign to me than what Berlin had been when we had first moved to Europe.

How I longed to go back to those days when my mom was still alive. Then maybe I could somehow fix what had happened and bring her back from the grave. I brushed away a single tear that had managed to form in the corner of my eye and dressed quickly. There was no reason for crying, not when I had the whole day that I had to maintain my composure. I would cry later, in the darkness of my room.

"Good afternoon Miss Callahan." Jeanne said, greeting me with a smile as I walked to the door where she was standing; right in front of the dining hall.

"Hello, Head Master." I said, looking at the many students who were beginning to gather in the dining hall.

"It's nice to see you feeling better Ali." Jeanne said, ushering me towards the meal line.

"As you might not know, this school was once a house, owned by the McBaine family." Jeanne said, as I tuned out history of the house. I had already researched the school when I had first learned of my new attendance that was to be made. I looked around the room, not really paying attention to what was being plopped on my tray, and spotted a blond haired girl that was sitting quite close to Malachi. I turned away when I noticed that she was giving me an angry look.

"Now it is a distinguished school house that any person would be proud to graduate from." Jeanne said, finishing her informative speech and giving me a big smile. I tried to plaster a kind smile on my face that said I had been listening. I sensed a sign of annoyance as Jeanne turned to look at the room of students. I picked up my tray full of food and looked around the room.

"Feel free to sit with Malachi." Jeanne piped up, noticing that I was looking for a small empty spot in a lone corner. I saw Malachi's face light up as if he had heard Jeanne from across the room. _Oh gosh._ I thought, not even wanting to converse with anyone at the moment. I already wanted to go home. I felt a little nudge from Jeanne and I felt myself compelled to walk towards his table. I found myself in front of him instantly.

"Hey Ali." He said, smiling big. I rolled my eyes; _it looked like his ego was growing just from my approach._ _Mr. Popular gets the new girl...ha ha ha, yeah right._ I thought to myself. I sat down at the edge of table, feeling the glare from the blonde girl grow stronger.

"Ali, this is Alex." Malachi said, and I looked up to see him lingering over me, his hand gesturing toward the overprotective girl. "This is Lenox," he said about the guy sitting next to me and continued to gesture to a few other people around the table, but I didn't remember their names. "Everyone this is Ali Callahan." I could _feel_ him smile, but didn't dare look up at him, instead I focused on the people around me.

"Nice to meet you all." I said shyly, I had always hated a big introduction.

I could feel Alex's eyes baring in to me, but I didn't dare look at her. I sensed a presence of evil about her and it disturbed me to even be sitting so close to her. I felt a surge of energy, and I felt cold as if someone had kicked me in the gut. I gasped for breath but could find none. I fell off my chair and to the floor, trying to catch my breath. I felt blow after blow of coldness come over me followed by pain.

_What was happening?_

"Alex!!" I heard some people yell. My gaze shifted upwards to see Malachi standing over me. He was looking in Alex's direction, and there was a look of _death_ on his face. I felt him pick me up, not refusing his help; I couldn't, I couldn't even move, let alone protest.

He was running… and then the sun hit my face and the cold blows subsided. Fresh air hit my face, and I could feel it bring life back into my lungs.

"Ali, are you ok?" I heard his voice ask me as the sun blinded my vision. I felt a hard surface underneath me and realized that he had laid me down on something. I began to take in deep breaths of the air and try to calm my floating head. I could not configure out anything that had just happened, and wondered why everyone had been yelling at _Alex_ for her to _stop_.

"Ow." I said as I fell off the bench and my body seemed to fall into a ball. A sharp pain had risen in my ribs and it was so powerful that I heard myself screaming in pain.

"Oh god." I heard Malachi curse.

"Is she ok?" I heard footsteps hitting gravel as they ran towards me, and the voice belonging to the head master. I didn't hear anything for a couple of minutes.

"Ali?" I felt strong hands on my back. One of them started to unwrap me from my ball and lift me slowly. "Jeanne, she needs help." Malachi said slowly, my eyes focused on him. He was pale, as if he had been hit in the stomach himself. My eyes began to black out, but I could feel the swift motion of Malachi carrying me to …. Where?


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3 Part 1**

"Ali, can you hear me?" I heard Malachi's voice come through my daze. I didn't have any idea where I was, but I noticed that the pain in my ribs had suddenly faded. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to clear my thoughts and could only see Malachi.

"Malachi?" I asked curiously. "Where…?"

"You're in my room." He said slowly, and I could almost see a small smile appear on his face. "It was easier to carry you hear than all those flights of stairs." He said, and the smile faded fast.

"What happened?" I asked slowly.

"You collapsed in the dinning hall." I sat up slowly, trying to configure everything that had happened. I looked at Malachi, a little puzzled, some of the pieces weren't quite fitting properly. Fragments of my memory seemed to be _erased_.

"It must have been because you missed breakfast." He suggested, trying to help me figure out what had happened.

"I had intense pain in my ribs." I said slowly, rubbing my head slowly. _So many weird things were happening to me that I felt I was going insane. _

"Don't you have asthma?" Malachi asked out of the blue. I looked at him, _how did he know that? I hadn't mentioned anything to anyone about that._

"It's athletic, how did you know?"

"The nurse mentioned something about it last night when you had your spell." He said quickly and switched his gaze to looking out the window. I took this in. I had been so _out_ of it lately that anything was possible. I just brushed it aside slowly, making note that I should go talk to nurse.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking back at me. I nodded slowly, looking down at my hands. I felt like my life was spinning out of control and I just wanted it to turn back to the way it was.

"I'll be ok." I said after a few minutes, and looked up to see Malachi looking intently at me.

"You are a mystery Ali Callahan." He said out of the blue. I saw a little red appear in his checks as I gave him a questionable look. I looked to the window, trying to ignore his presence. I was getting sick of the 'good school girl' act.

"You don't seem happy Ali." Malachi analyzed, but I didn't look at him. "You seem to have something on your mind all the time that draws your attention." I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't want to look at him. I could _feel_ something about him, and it made me feel uncomfortable. It was as if he was digging into my very soul, finding all that he could to arouse conversation.

"You are really quiet." He said, still analyzing me. I ignored him and began to think of everything that had been happening. It seemed like every time I was in his presence _something_ happened. What had happened that day alone, the sudden attack when I had all of the sudden appeared in front of Malachi.

"You are nosey." I said hotly, looking at him. He looked at me with shock. "You analyze and assume too much about people." I raised my eyebrow, examining his face more closely. His shock deepened and I snickered to myself.

"Your problem is that you don't let others in. You are all cooped up in your own little world and all people can do is analyze you." He stood up quickly and his eyes seemed to look as if they were blazing with fire. I felt anger stirring in me, how _dare_ he judge me when he didn't even know me!

"Your problem, _Malachi,_" I paused, getting to my feet, pushing aside the dizzy feeling. "Is that your _huge ego_ makes you think you know everything."

"I've been nothing but nice to you since you arrived and all you can do is say that all I have is an ego?" His eyes began to blaze brighter.

"Your ego and your good looks get you in with the head master of the school." I looked at him, feeling the daggers from my eyes pierce his very soul. His eyes looked away from mine, as if I had stung him in some way. He walked to the door, mumbling something under his breath.

"_You_ are supposed to be the one….." But I didn't hear the rest of what he said. Although it seemed that somewhere in the back of my mind that I had a feeling he said '_You_ are supposed to be the one that is destined fall in love and make me invincible." ………………….My mind was making things up and I had to shake it many times before I was finally thinking my own thoughts.

_What was going on? I didn't even know anymore. It was all out of my control and I just wanted to take the wheel and steer my life in the direction I wanted it to go. _

* * *

"Thelma are you sure of this?" I saw a red headed girl ask the ghost that had appeared in my dreams some nights ago. 

"Positive. He said it with his own lips….he said that she is the one he is destined to fall in love with and to make him invincible." Thelma said to red.

"So sacrificing Roxanne wasn't enough for him?" Red said, more to herself than to Ghost girl.

I tried to inch closer, but it seemed that my body wouldn't move from behind the tree.

"Do you think that Ali is someone that is destined to fulfill such an obligation?" A blonde haired boy appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't know." Red said softly.

"Ella, Leon I heard it from his own mouth. They were arguing and before he left he said that she was the one destined to make him _invincible._" Thelma said.

"And she already agreed to your task didn't she Thelma….." The red hair, I assumed was Ella, said.

"It gives us leverage." Blond, or Leon as Thelma called him, said. Both the ghost girl and Ella turned to look at him.

"If he believes that Ali is the one that will lead him to what he desires then it will make her task that much easier. He will be wanting to be around her, to make her fall in love with him so that her 'duty' will be fulfilled." He emphasized the word duty with little quotation marks made by his hands. Both of the girls nodded slowly, taking this all in.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _They thought that I was going to fall in love with Malachi?!? Preposterous! I couldn't even stand the guy. He seemed to think he knew everything. It was like his ego grew by the minute. There was no way that he would fall in love with me. _

It was like I was living in a night mare. It was impossible for me to fall in love with a guy that I destested almost as much as my father.

"So, she will find Malachi's deepest fear. Hopefully before she is to fall in love with him." Ella said.

My ears seem to be ringing so loud that their conversation began to dwindle. I felt as if I was floating. My body suspended above the ground and flew over the courtyards and into my very room. My body seemed motionless and almost _dead _on my bed. _I was in spirit form._ Malachi and Jeanne both leaned over my body, but I could not hear their words, the ringing noise seemed to grow. I felt darkness creep over me and I couldn't see.

There was a sudden bright light, and I could feel my eyes opening. Above me hovered Jeanne and Malachi. _Had I just been dreaming?_

"Ali??...Ali???" Malachi's voice asked me and I could feel his strong hands on my face. "Jeanne what's happening??" He looked at Jeanne with a panicked expression on his face. Jeanne could not answer, and I saw her eyes catch mine.

"Malachi!" She nodded towards me. I saw Malachi's face drift towards mine.

"It's like she has a block that doesn't let me see." He said, and I realized that my ears were not ringing anymore.

"Malachi?" I asked slowly, trying to move my limbs but they felt week. "Jeanne?" I looked at the two hovering forms.  
"Her soul left her body." It was a low voice, and I didn't know who it belonged to. I saw both Malachi and Jeanne turn to see who it was, but my head would not move. Jeanne's face lit up, but Malachi's seemed to darken as if he were angry.

"Azazeal." Jeanne said slowly. Her form left my side and headed for the door.

"Father." Malachi said through gritted teeth. "You've come back."


	4. Episode 3 Part 2

Episode 3 Part 2

**Episode 3 Part 2**

"Alice Callahan, you are full of many surprises." Azazeal said as he leaned over me. His green eyes pierced mine and I felt motionless.

"Who?" I asked, trying not to wince as I felt his finger poke my ribs.

"Jeanne, get some water." He commanded, his eyes drifting to where Jeanne was for an instance and then back to me.

"Azazeal?" I heard Jeanne ask. I didn't know what was going on, my mind was in a fog yet again.

"She did this to herself." Azazeal said, looking at Jeanne. "Where is Malachi?" He asked, looking around the room, but I couldn't sense the over ego-sensical boy nearby.

"Who?" I asked again, and Azazeal's attention turned towards me.

"_Callahan_." He said, looking at me once again. "_Herath?" _I saw a flicker in his eyes, but did not know what it was. I moved my hand slightly, and then felt it immersed in luke-warm water.

"Malachi?" Azazeal yelled, and rose from his place hovering above me. I felt myself being lifted, following the mysterious man. He was chasing after Malachi.

"Azazeal!" Jeanne yelled as Azazeal stopped and looked back – as if he were peering through me. Then Malachi seemed to appear in front of me, _he was the only one that could see me_.

"Azazeal," Malachi said, nodding towards me. I felt myself turn – look at Azazeal as his gaze rushed past me and to his son. "She did it again." Malachi whispered. I saw a grin come over Azazeal.

"Her powers grow." He smiled slyly and I felt myself being pulled back to the bed.

"What do we do?" Malachi asked. "All of this transference will weaken her." I felt the comfort of the bed, the look in Malachi's eyes – _had my soul returned to my body_?

I was so confused and dazed, what was happening to me?

"She's discovering her powers, perfectly normal Malachi." I saw Azazeal look at Malachi as if something were bothering him. "Malachi?" Azazeal looked at him.

I felt my lungs fill with oxygen – like I was breathing for the first time.

"Ali??" I felt Malachi rush to my side, his hand grasping the one that wasn't in the water. "ALI?" He asked again, and I felt my eyes flutter to the back of my head.

-- -- - - - - -- -- --

"She's stable now, and should remain that way. Should we call her parents?" I heard a strange voice ask.

"No…." It was Jeanne's voice, but I couldn't see. My eyes were black, but they were opened.

"I'm blind!!" I screamed, I could feel my hands flaring but I _couldn't see_. Thoughts began to race through my mind, and for once I could _remember things_.

I could remember the car door opening and me stepping out to see Medenham burning before my eyes……. I had collapsed in the cafeteria because Alex had somehow beaten me up without laying a single finger on me…. And how all of the sudden I had escaped my body after collapsing in front of Malachi after having an argument. Hearing a conversation about how I was destined to fall in love Malachi…and he was supposed to become _invincible_?

"Ali??" I heard Jeanne through my foggy memory. The veil of black was lifted from my eyes and I was able to see what was going on around me.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking at me with concern in her deep brown eyes. I nodded slowly, thinking that all those things that I remembered seeing were all apart of a dream. My mind was trying to configure something out of nothing because I had been panicking.

"Yes." I said slowly, realizing Jeanne was still looking at me. She smiled slowly and turned to put the wash cloth, that was in her hand. into a bowl of water.

"Your health seems to be getting away from you." She said slowly. "You had another spell." I sat up slowly, looking around to see that I wasn't in my room.

"Where am I?" I asked. The room was small and I seemed to recognize it from somewhere……After I had collapsed in the dinning hall Malachi had brought me back to his room…his room….I was in his room still.

"A room we had vacant." Jeanne said, lying. I looked at her puzzled. Why was she lying?

"How's the patient doing?" I heard his voice, and that faint smile in it. I turned to look at the door, and saw him standing in the frame. A light leap came to my chest and I couldn't tell what it was.

"Fine," I retorted, pushing away the funny feeling I had. I pushed back the blankets that covered me and look at Malachi as he saw me squirm out of his bed. His smile was huge, bright and glimmering smile. I looked down at my apparel to realize I was only wearing a long night shirt.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked, looking at him. His head nodded toward a corner of the room and I turned to see my clothes draped over a chair.

"Ali….." I heard his voice trail off as I just stared at that pile of clothes. "Are you ok?" He asked. I turned to look at him, seeing it was paler than usual, his deep brown eyes looking coal black.

"Yes…" I said slowly. I looked back at the pile of clothes, and then at him. He didn't seem to get the hint.

"Would you like me to leave?" He finally asked. I nodded quickly. "Just ……. be careful." His hand gripped the knob strongly, closing the door cautiously. _Was he really worried about me?_ I asked myself, rushing over to the chair and stripping off the night gown. As I pulled on my pants, I I noticed that there was a necklace draped on the knob of the chair. It was blue sapphire, with a thin delicate chain. I pulled on the rest of my clothes slowly, repeatedly glancing at the necklace. _It was as if there was a pain in my chest, _I knew that it wasn't mine, which only meant it was someone else's… someone Malachi was sleeping with.

"Ali??" I heard his voice through the door, his fists banging on it. "Are you ok??" his voice was urgent.

I opened the door slowly, not yet fully clothed, with my bra on and my hands where holding my shirt that was covering my naked skin.

"Are you ok??" He asked, urgency in his eyes.

"Fine," I said, giving him a questionable look.

I felt his arms wrap around me, something I wasn't expecting. My arms pressed against my chest, dropping my shirt that they held.

"What's wrong??" I asked slowly, feeling his arms tighten around me.

"Malachi?!" I said a little irritated, trying to push him away.

"Malachi?" I heard her voice, during to anger at the 'I' sound. She had obviously seen that he was holding me close, me in my pants and bra. He let me go slowly, and I quickly scooped my shirt up and held it against myself once again.

"Alex?" Malachi asked, he seemed to be a little daze.

"Earthquake," Alex said. "Are you ok??" She looked from me to Malachi several times.

"Fine," Malachi said, and I could see a small smirk appear on his face. He turned to look at me. "Ali, are you ok?" His deep brown eyes barring into my green ones. I nodded slowly.

"Earthquake?" I asked a little stunned.

"Mhm," the sound came from his lips. I looked at him, _I hadn't felt the earth quake…_ I heard the sound of heels on the marble floor and I looked to the door to see that Alex had left.

"Did you…?" Malachi asked as I shook my head slowly 'no'. I saw him nod, looking to the door. A man with sad eyes stood there, and I felt even more naked than I had when Alex had come. Malachi stepped in front of me quickly, turning his back to the man. He tugged on the shirt covering me, realizing he was going to block anyone's view of my breasts. He then turned to face the man quickly and I stood behind his tall, muscular figure. I tugged on my shirt quickly, stepping out from behind him.

"Are you ok?" a smooth silky voice said, coming from the man in the door way.

"Azazeal?" I asked slowly, and I saw a light flicker in his green, sad eyes.

"_Herath_..?" He whispered softly, a glaze look passing over his face.

"Who?" I asked slowly, feeling the eyes of Malachi upon me.

"Father," Malachi said. "Is everyone in the school ok?" Azazeal's face returned to normal.

"Yes…" He whispered softly. "Ali, it's nice to finally meet you." He walked forward and took my hand in his, kissing the top of it gently. When he let go of it, I felt a burning pain from where his lips had touched my skin.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly, looking up at him.

_Everything in me told me to run….Run far and to that place where _she _had been. The one with the fire red hair and the knowledge I did not have. The touch of his lips to my hand was poisonous, and no person could cause that at all. _

_There was a surge of energy deep inside of me, something I didn't know where it came from. All of the energy seemed to boil up out of me as my sight became clouded by a white light. I felt myself falling…..falling ……… falling._


	5. Episode 4

Episode 4

**Episode four – of season three – refers back to the first season when Thelma stumbles upon and Egyptologist who is studying and ancient artifact at Medenham. It mentions that they were in fear of Herath – she was buried alive and bore **_**Azazeals child**_**. Episode four explains this – and why – when Azazeal first saw Ali he said "**_**Herath"**_** – (I do believe it's the end of season one – or the beginning of season two – pretty sure it's Cassie's possession though – that Azazeal is asked about the person he last loved..in which he replies "**_**Herath**_**") Again – Episode four explains **_**Herath**_**.**

**(THIS IS RATED M+ DUE TO CONTENT THAT MUST EXPLAIN AZAZEAL'S PAST)**

**Episode 4**

_I was waiting for the end, when my body would hit the ground and I would go __**splat**__. It was inevitable, as I heard the wind in my ears and the earth's gravitational force pulling me faster to my doom. _

_But, when I heard the wind no more, I felt something beneath me. It was not a cushion, nor was it a sheet or blanket as if I had been tossed in the air like in those games we used to play as a child. The grownups holding the sheet and strongly lowering it and then swiftly raising it again, launching your body into the air, only to come back down on the tightened sheet. _

"_I dare say this new game is rather odd." I heard a smooth silky voice say, and I opened my eyes to see people hovering around and nearby, their mouths open in awe. _

"_Are you alright Hera?" I looked to my right side to see a man clad in a cottony sort of _toga _(?) - I was quite sure what they were called…. I hadn't brushed up on my Egyptian history in AGES – not since I had gone through primary school. _

_His eyes were outlined in the darkest of eyeliner I had ever seen, and his eyelids seemed to be covered in the slightest hint of gold (?). _

_I felt as if my mind was seeing things, and I had to shake it quickly trying to make it _think_ again. But when I did, I felt my hair flow about me and it wasn't its usual mousy brown colour. Black, dark tendrils came flowing out, wavy and intricately weaved into a gold chain. _What is going on?_ I asked myself, looking at the people again. _

_They all seemed to be dressed the same as the man who had spoken to me. Most just standing there, with their mouth's open in awe. _

"_My dear Herath, you are full of many surprises." I heard that silky voice again. I looked to my left to see another man in hardly anything, standing close to me. His green eyes protruded into mine and I couldn't help but look further. There was a feeling in my stomach, unlike anything I had ever known before. I felt my hand burning from where he had kissed it earlier. _

"_Azazeal?" I asked slowly, feeling myself almost out of breath. _What was going on? Where was I, and why was he dressed so awkward and different from just a moment before.

"_Priest," the man to my right said. "The Pharaoh's daughter is always full of surprises." I looked to that man, for the first time seeing his deep, dark brown eyes. I recognized them immediately. _

"_Malachi?" I said slowly, and a look of confusion passed over his face. I tried moving, but found myself immobile. The _thing_ I had landed on wasn't comfortable and I wanted free of it, and to stand and look at these two men at either side of me… and what was with the _Herath_ nonsense?_

"_Who's Herath?" I asked, looking from side to side at each man who was looking at me, studying me. _

"_Why, it's your name." the one looking like Malachi, said. I felt my eyes grow together, my brow furrowing in confusion. Now, I knew I wanted to get out of this… _thing_ so that I could find out what was going on. I began to move more rapidly, but my effort was of no use._

"_Will someone __**get me out of this?**_" _I almost yelled out of frustration. The _thing_ I was laying on seemed to all of the sudden begin rotating, nearly dumping me on the ground as I felt strong arms wrap around me, catching me. They held on tight as they carried me away from the sling I had been in and finally put me on the ground. The arms did not loosen, and I finally had a chance to raise my head and look into the eyes of the man who had caught me. Green once more, and I looked away quickly. _

"_Herath," the other man said, and Azazeal's arms loosened, releasing me. "The Pharaoh expects your presence." I nodded slowly. _Maybe if I went along with Malachi and Azazeal's skit, it would all end that much sooner.

-- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Herath," what I took to be the Pharaoh, said. "Did you enjoy the new game?" A smirk grew on his face as he hugged me gently and quickly._

"_Azezeal," He looked to the green eyed man. "I see it was successful." Azazeal nodded slowly, his eyes traveling to and resting on me. I felt paranoid under his gaze and looked away, to the man that looked like Malachi. I heard them become engrossed in conversation, and I couldn't help but study 'Malachi' … _

_He looked exactly like Malachi, in so man similarities. His hair was brown and curly, set with many beads in his hair – nearly reminding me of 'Paris' in the _Troy_ movie. His eyes were deep brown, and they pulled me into a fathomless pool. _Was it really Malachi? Or was it … a different form of Malachi – like a reincarnate. And if a reincarnate…was _I_ the reincarnate of Herath?? _I asked myself this question over and over again. It would only explain, really, why I was being addressed as Herath, yet I inwardly I was still _Ali Callahan._ Odd and peculiar._

"_Azazeal," I heard the Pharaoh say, drawing me out of my thoughts. "Take Herath to the temple where she will have her afternoon prayer to god's." He nodded slowly, looking at me once again. His gaze fixated on mine. I felt nervous, going with him. He seemed… _attracted to me!

-- - - - - - - - --

_I didn't know who, or what I was supposed to be 'praying' to. I was a good, protestant girl back home and I had _never_ in a million years believed in the Egyptian religion – it you could call it a 'religion'. I didn't even kneel before the …god (?) statue that was before me. All I could do really, was stare in awe at the temple. In all honesty, it _felt_ like I was back in the great Egyptian times, but I was sure that my mind was still playing tricks on me. _

"_Herath," I heard his smooth silky voice, sending shivers down my spine. I was becoming more paranoid by the minute. Even the walk from the (palace – is that what it's called?) to the temple, and his closeness put me on high alert. His body language, and just the way that he had held me when I had almost fallen out of that sling was too… _personal and **in my face**.

"_Yes?" I said, not even turning to look at him. __**Big mistake there.**__ I felt his hand brush the back of my neck, moving aside my hair. His lips kissed the nape of my neck gently. __**What was he doing??**__I stepped back from him, but wasn't able to go far as his reflexes kicked in, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me close. _

_All of the sudden, _fear_ crept into my soul, and I couldn't help but open my mouth but his hand covered it quickly._

"_What is wrong??" He asked, and in his voice I could tell he was smirking evily. I felt his hand over my mouth pull my head toward his and I closed my eyes, I didn't want to look into his eyes. I felt his mouth engulf mine, and his hands move to my breasts. Grabbing them and holding them, massaging them, they then proceeded to undo the _toga(?)_ was wearing. _

_I felt the cloth fall to my feet, a slight breeze brushing my naked skin. His hands moved to my stomach, and he gently touch it, then wrapped his arms around me as he drug me to a pillar. He proceeded to take off his little _toga(?)_, revealing something I had never seen before – nor something I would want to see until my wedding day. His body pressed against mine as he lowered himself onto me, his hands covering my mouth as I began to scream – my abdomen shrieked in pain as he penetrated me. _

_-- - - - - - - - - - - --_

_It seemed like ages until he finally climbed off of me, retrieved his little article of clothing, put in on quickly and threatened me. Walking away with his head held high, I coward behind the pillar….. I couldn't believe it all. The force he had had over me, and he had hardly laid a finger on me. That's when I was sure that he had a greater force about him than mortality. _

_I felt my eyes droop, my body trying to recover from the agony of the rough sex he had just laid into me._

_-- - - - - - - - - - --_

_The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a bed, cotton decorated, with many sheets over it to hide me from anyone who came in. When I pulled back the cotton, I saw my stomach, plump as if it were going to explode any day. _WHAT THE HELL?? _I nearly panicked – I knew I was still in Egypt – obviously – and that I was still 'Herath' …. Then my mind went back to Azazeal – and the look in his eyes as he raped me. _

OMG ……. _I thought._ I'M PREGNANT.

_The doors to my chamber burst open, and I covered myself quickly with tons of cloth, trying not to make my belly recognizable. _

"_How could you do this?" It was the Pharaoh. He then snapped his fingers and men grabbed me by the arms and escorted me out, me still clutching the linens. _

_They threw me down, and I looked into a pit of dirt – a dozen feet deep. I looked up at the Pharaoh, panicking. _What was going on??_ I felt a foot at my side, pushing me closer and closer to the opening, and I felt myself falling once again……………………………_


	6. Episode 5

**Previously on HEX!**

**Ali Callahan stumbled into the world of Egypt, only to find herself as Herath – and that she is pregnant with Azazeal's child.**

_**They threw me down, and I looked into a pit of dirt – a dozen feet deep. I looked up at the Pharaoh, panicking. **__**What was going on?**__** I felt a foot at my side, pushing me closer and closer to the opening, and I felt myself falling once again…**_

**Episode Five**

"Ali? Ali?" I felt water splash on my face and I jolted up in bed. I looked into deep brown eyes, realizing that I was back at Medenham – but this time when I woke up, I was in my own bed. Malachi was sitting on the end, with a book in his hands. With what felt like a hangover, I stumbled out of my bed and over to my dresser. I was in my underwear and t-shirt in front of Malachi, but I didn't care. I pulled out a pair of pants and put them on slowly, trying not to wobble over as I did so.

"Be careful," he said. I looked at him as he examined his book slowly.

"You know," I said, looking at him, with my hands on my hips. "Ever since I got here, I've spent most of my time in your bed."

It sounded naughty, I know, but it was the truth – but not in a dirty way. I had passed out several times, most of which I had been ushered into his room, the only student-room on the first floor of the school. Which I thought rather odd, but pushed it out of my thoughts.

He just chuckled and looked up from his book. For a moment, I thought I caught a glance of light in his eyes, but it faded fast. He closed his book and stood up slowly.

"I hope you're feeling better," he nodded, and then walked towards the door. "Jeanne said that she would stop by later to see how you are doing." He looked at me from the corner of his eye and I saw a slight smile.

I turned around, heaving a huge sigh of annoyance. _He was always around!_ _It was like he was some sort of leach, like he was literally sucking the life out of me – every time he was around I was ill ._It made me think for a moment, but I brushed all thoughts Malachi out of my mind. I didn't even want to think about him.

"What happened to me this time?" I asked, as I searched through my thoughts and memories but couldn't remember what had made me bed ridden this time.

"You were knocked on the head in the lunch room." He said fast. "There was a kid that tripped and knocked his tray into your head." He was examining his book closely. I chuckled to myself, it seemed like I was surrounded by clumsy people always bumping into me… catching me off guard, etcetera.

"Funny that such a small incident would make you pass out." Malachi chuckled… but it was almost a fake chuckle, as if there was something deeper than what he meant. I looked at him curiously.

"What?" I asked. He looked away from me instantly. His hands fell to his side, and his head hung low. "You should go down to the dining hall and eat." He walked out of the room gracefully but swiftly, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

"Ali, it's good to see you up. How is your head doing?" Jeanne said as I lined up to get my food.

"Yeah, I guess that kid hit me pretty hard." I laughed to myself, but could feel Jeanne's eyes on me.

"Yes, I suppose he did," Jeanne looked down at her plate full of food.

"Ali," I heard Alex's voice, and it seemed a little more cheerful than the last time we had met. She brushed away some of my hair and I could only look at her.

"Yes?" I asked a little hotly. The last time she had treated me like a complete bitch.

"Malachi was wondering if you'd sit with us," I saw her plaster a perfectly white smile across her face.

I had to stop and think for a moment.

"Um," I said. "I was actually thinking of eating outside today." I lied through my teeth picking up my tray of food and walking swiftly out of the dining hall.

It was a cool afternoon, but the sun was high in the sky, I walked over towards the gardens hoping that it would help me relax. After having spent who knows how many hours in bed over the past few days, it felt good to have the fresh air fill my lungs.

"Ali?" I heard his voice, and crunch of his cow boy boots on the gravel as he came walking towards me. I put my tray down on a nearby bench and just looked at him.

"Why won't you sit with me?" He asked, and it seemed like his dark eyes were filled with a little hurt.

"Just need the fresh air is all." I said, and plastered a smile on my face.

"Oh…" He looked back at the school for a moment and then to me again. "Do you want me to join you?" He asked, but I really didn't want him to. For all I knew, his pose' would come out and join us, and all I wanted was some peace and quiet.

"Well, I was actually just wanting to spend some time alone," I said. "You know, to think." He looked a little taken-a-back, as if a girl hadn't ever rejected him before. He nodded his head slowly and began to walk back towards the school. Midway there, he stopped as a man stepped out in front of him.

"Father," I heard him say slowly, and almost in a whisper, although I do not know why I could hear him.

I saw the man's gaze shift towards me. He grabbed Malachi's arm and they began walking towards me again.

"Azazeal," I whispered to myself. Though I do not recall ever having met him… but his face was familiar, as if from a dream.

"Ali Callahan…." His green eyes poured into mine. "Herath…" He whispered more to himself than to me. I looked at him curiously then to his son, Malachi, and as his eyes peered into mine, it seemed as if I my mind began to fill with things.

_Egypt. Sex. Shame. Pregnancy… and Death._ _My dreams, nightmares, were coming back to me in a flood of emotions that I couldn't control. I felt myself fall to my knees. I could see myself, unrobed before Azazeal as he…. _I pushed the thought from my head.

"Who are you?" I asked maliciously.

"I am the leader of the Nephelim." Azazeal said in his strong voice. "And you… Ali Callahan…" I looked into his eyes.

"…Just a girl…" I said, and looked at my hands. "How do I know you?" I heard him thrown beside me, his body hit the ground as his father forcefully threw him like a sack of potatoes to the floor.

"You, dear Ali… are the memories of Herath." He said, and I looked up to see a smirk on his face. I gave him the 'what?' look, and he seemed to roll his eyes at me.

"You have the memories of Herath inside of you…."

"A reincarnate?" Malachi whispered.

"Yes…" he said, looking at me as if I were live bait.

"You were the only woman who truly understood me." He said… kneeling down and putting his hand on my chin. "And you will…one day again." He said, releasing me.

"But, I have only come back to Medenham for one purpose," his gaze shifted to his son. "Malachi, you grow weak…." Then his gaze shifted back to me. "Don't let your deepest fears take you boy." He looked at Malachi again.

"I will see the two of you again," he said. "But, I have been summoned away for a while…." He grabbed my chin again. "You will see me again Herath….."

* * *

"Is he always like that?" I asked, brushing the dirt off of my palms. Azazeal had been gone for some time, but Malachi and I had sat there in silence.

"You mean always an asshole?" He looked at me, his British accent thicker than ever. "Yes, he has been, ever since…" He couldn't finish his sentence. I wanted to ask him 'since what?' but his eyes seemed to be filled with pain and regret.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at me. "It seems you seemed to take his … power very harshly."

"Take his power?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"He has a great power over anyone," Malachi admitted. "You practically collapsed before us, and the way he grabbed your face like that…" I saw his shutter.

"I'm sorry he was so mean to you. You would think after he found out you were the reincarnate of Herath that …." He shuttered again. "Asshole." He whispered under his breath.

He got up slowly, looking at me. I reached out my hands slowly and he pulled me up, and for an instant, I stumbled and fell into his arms, my weight bearing on his chest. And, for an instant, I looked into his eyes… and they were shining with …. _Hope_?


	7. Episode 5 Part 2 FULL

**Previously on HEX!**

**Ali is still haunted by the vivid dream of Azazeal's raping of her in the past. She is still a bit confused and dazed by the memories of someone she didn't know. Azazeal catches Malachi and Ali together one last time before he is summoned away by higher powers. Ali falls to her knees recounting the memories that are so near... and when she finally stands again, she falls into the arms of Malachi.  
**

* * *

**Episode Five Part 2**

"Mm-alachi." I stumbled along my words for a moment, taken-a-back by the look in his eyes. He shook his head as if in a trance while putting his hands firmly on my shoulders and pushing me off of him. They were warm and strong, not what I had expected at all. My gaze was still locked on his, and a faint smile began to spread across his face. It wasn't the normal, mischievous smile I had seen him portray time and time again. It was almost as if he were _happy_ or _co__ntent _and apart of me wanted to reach my hands up, cup his face and kiss him.

"Ali?" He said, his face was growing closer to mine, so close in fact, I could feel his breath on my forehead. I felt his hands loosen around my shoulders and his arms began to surround me, hugging me. I could feel the warmth of his body up against mine, and I couldn't help but actually reach up and cup his face in my hands as it got closer to mine. I felt the heat of his chest against mine, the rush of his heart beat, and the almost over-bearing pounding of mine. My eyes shifted to his lips and then back to his eyes, they were looking at me differently than I had ever seen before. Not greedily, not egoly, not even in spite of everyone who might see. There was _hope_ but also something else. I reached my head up towards him, my lips just touching his, waiting for him to press his against mine.

"Malachi!" I heard the faint voice of Alex yell. I felt him release me automatically, holding one of my hands in his for just a moment, then releasing it and walking toward the direction of Alex's voice. I stood there, all of the sudden very aware of how cold it was outside. _Or is it because _.. I brushed the thought of how close he'd gotten to me away so quickly, I didn't want to think of what it meant. My hand felt like it was somewhat burning from the touch of his hand holding mine.

_What the hell just happened? _I asked myself.

The yearning to run after him and kiss him was overwhelming. The yearning to have in hold me in his strong, warm arms again was overwhelming. I felt as if my emotions were pouring forth in a rapid river.

_I barely know him!_ _Why..._I couldn't finish the thought. I didn't want to... I didn't want to admit to myself that maybe I had feelings for him.

* * *

I sat at my desk, flipping through my biology text, trying to label each bone in the human skeleton. My pen lay silent at a corner of my desk on top of the drawing of the skeleton we'd done in class. I couldn't focus, my mind was still on Malachi and what had happened that afternoon. I fiddled with my hair, pulling it up into a loose braid, hoping that would preoccupy me for a moment.

I stood slowly, walking to my vanity hoping to find a twist-um to hold my mess of thick, brown hair. My sweater slid off of one shoulder, and I couldn't help but catch a glance of myself in the mirror, my green eyes staring back at me. I smiled to myself, looking down at the vanity for a twist-um and then back at the mirror. After all of the creepy things that had been going on the past couple of days, I half-expected someone to pop through the mirror. I sighed, giving up and letting my hair loose, running my fingers through it to de-tangle it.

It was then that I felt a soft breeze - chilly, and almost damp-like. It brushed along my naked thigh, rustling my cotton shorts and through my hair, whipping it around me. I looked to the window, the curtains were blowing everywhere. Leaves were coming through the open window, blowing around, fluttering around me, nearly touching me. I walked toward the window, focused on getting it closed. And as I did so, the breeze died down and the wind calmed. As I shut the window pains slowly, a creek coming from the rusty hinges I heard the faint knock of a thud on the door. I rolled my eyes, hoping it wasn't anyone I couldn't stand.

I walked over to my bed, put on my slippers slowly - I am a paranoid person about my bare feet - and walked to the door slowly. As it opened, Alex's face appeared before me.

_Great, someone I can't stand._

"Ali." She said, nudging her way into my room. As she peeled on her heels to examine the contents of my living space, her gaze ended on me. She gave me a snide, disgusting look as if she were going to stick out her tongue like a little child. I couldn't help but notice her 4-inch heels baring into my rug, and her pencil skirt showing off her abnormally big bum. Her shirt was cut too short, revealing a little more cleavage and I couldn't help but think _Easy much__? She must be the whore of Medenham._

"Yes?" I asked, leaving my hand on the open door, a notion for her to leave.

She up-downed my appearance of cotton pajama shorts, too-large sweatshirt that clung to me in only the right spots, and my fuzzy green slippers.

"I know what you're doing." She said, snapping her eyes directly to mine.

"What I'm doing..?" I repeated. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'll give you fair warning now, Ali, stay away from him."

_Oh geeze louise, _I thought. _What the hell. _

"Granted. Now would you please leave?" I asked pointing to the gap in the door. She walked up toward me, her nose inches from mine.

"I swear if you even so much as come near him, you'll regret it."

"Oh yay, a bitch fight, I am so not looking forward to it." I said, laughing more to myself than to her. This got her undies in a twist as she pulled her face away from mine. I could swear she was going to try and kick my ass.

"Please leave." I said firmly. I felt my eyes blazing, and my hair seemed to tingle. "Now."

I heard footsteps on the wooden floors outside my room, heavy and long. I heard the sound of my nails baring into the wooden door. I heard the sound of Alex's malicious mind in the recesses of mine.

"What's going on here?" I heard his voice and saw him stop just beside my door, pause and walk half-way through the opening. It had sounded almost worried, and surprised at the same time.

"Alex was just leaving," I said. I could see his eyes shifting from her to me and back again.

"Alex, maybe you should leave." Malachi said.

I saw Alex's gaze shift to him disgustingly and then back to me. She stood her ground.

"Leave," I said. She looked back at me, then to him, and then to me. I felt the wind in my room pick up again and I couldn't help but get a little mad wishing the old windows would work _just once._

"Alex." Malachi said, and the wind died down instantly. She looked at him again and then stomped out of the room.

My hand released the door, and I could feel my finger nails tingling from the grip I had held. I looked at it slowly, examining it.

"Are you ok, Ali? Malachi asked as he stepped through the door.

I looked at him, annoyed that he was in my room, and annoyed that my heart had begun to speed up again.

"Just grand," I said, beginning to grow pissed-off at my dad for even shipping me to this dumb school and all of the problems that came with it. The only thing I had really achieved since I was there was being in Malachi's bed.

I slammed my hand down on my desk. It tingled from the sudden force that had been applied.

"Ali?"

I ignored him, and tried not to let my anger tears well in my eyes as I recalled the day my mother died, the day my dad had told me he would send me to England.

Alex's escapade was the cherry on top of the cake. As soon as I had set foot in the school she had done nothing but harass me, verbally, but still, it was something I hated and wanted to do something about.

_My fucking dad. __Why couldn't he have just kept me in Germany? Or better yet, send me home to America to live with Grandpa and Grandma? _The same questions that had been plaguing me ever since I'd arrived at Medenham - the ones I had kept buried in the back of my mind for days now, came flooding forward.

I felt the tears well in my eyes and cascade down my cheek. My hand automatically wiped them away.

And then I felt myself being turned around. A whirlwind of my room flashed at me as warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist, and something warm kissed my forehead. I could feel a strong chest attached to a tall frame. My hands were pressed against the small chest, and I felt my head looking up into the eyes of Malachi. I hadn't realized he'd _walked _into my room. I looked to the door. It was closed, tight. I looked to his face, and it was peering down at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, a faint smile appeared and then faded again. I felt his hand wipe away a tear that was slowly ascending my cheek. An obscene amount of energy came to me as my hands were faster than lightening, grabbing his face and pulling it towards mine. I didn't feel him resist in anyway, in face his face went willingly toward mine.

I brushed my lips against his, testing if he really wanted the same thing I did. My grip on his face loosened and I felt his warm lips press softly against mine. A rush of goosebumps from my fingers to my toes and back up to my brain went through me. My hands wrapped around his neck pulling me closer to him. His lips pressed harder to mine and my stomach lurched inside of me. My heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears. My body felt as if it were on fire, pulling myself closer and closer to Malachi's body.

As his lips pressed against mine, and our bodies molded together, I felt my mind begin to shuffle through memories. They were jumbled, confusing. My mind went back to the first time I'd seen Malachi - standing next to the headmaster when I'd arrived at Medenham... and then my memory dove deeper, and deeper.

_Herath._ Azazeal's voice echoed through my mind and I shoved Malachi away. I leaned against my desk, looking at him, trying to catch my breath. I saw him run a finger across his lips. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't showing the ego I'd seen so many times. It was shock, and awe. For a moment we stood there, looking at each other, catching our breath.

I saw him adjust his shirt, apparently I had begun to unbutton it in our lip-lock.

"I'm sorry." I said slowly, wiping my lips, they were a little moist. He didn't say anything as he looked in my vanity mirror and fixed his hair. Apparently my hands had gotten there, too. He walked to the door, and before he left, he turned to look at me.

His eyes were different, lighter and not quite the usual dark-brown pools I had seen all along. They were almost _blue_ like water.

"I..." he stumbled. "I...It's... it's ok." He finally said... the last mumbled and so low I could barely make it out.


	8. Episode 6

**Previously on HEX!**

**Ali is finds herself perpetually drawn to Malachi for a reason unknown to her while Alex makes threats.  
**

* * *

**Episode Six**

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" A muddled voice pulled through the haze of my dream.

I had gone to bed that night a little fuzzy on the days events and muddled by the kiss that had been left on my lips by Malachi, someone I couldn't quite figure out anymore.

I opened my eyes to see my biology text still where I had left it on my desk hours before. The empty bed across the room was preoccupied though.

"Oi!" She said, getting up from the bed and walking over. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was having a dream. It was Thelma. I hadn't seen her in a while.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked as I sat up and examined the ghost as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"No, you nit wit." She said quickly. Then crossed her hands on her lap.

"What the...?" I asked, I was still waking up.

"Look," she said. "Malachi is a malicious, manipulative asshole that will do anything."

It was a hurdle I hadn't expected. I looked at my alarm clock, it was seven in the morning. I also saw a cup of tea sitting on the night stand next to it, a small wave of moisture rising from the rim. It was fresh.

"Geeze," I said, running my fingers through my dirty hair and grabbing the cup.

"Malachi will stop at nothing to get what he wants. All he has to do is say the magic word and he could rule the world. Thank God it's only Medenham right now. And it's you who has to stop him. Ella, Leon and I can't do anything. It's only when I find rifts in the spell that binds this place that I'm able to slip through and talk to you. Ali. Get to work!"

"Thelma." I said slowly, sipping my tea. It was a little hot, so I set it in my lap. "It's seven in the morning."

"Yes and Malachi is asleep so he's off-guard." Thelma stated.

I took another sip of my tea. _This had to be a dream, _I concluded. _It just has to be._

"It's not a dream." Thelma snapped.

I looked at her, she'd risen from the side of my bed and was towering over me with her hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused and dazed as ever as if I had woken from a long, long sleep only to find myself still in a trance.

"I already told you."

"No you didn't." Somberly, I set the cup of tea back on the nightstand and threw back my blankets. I was starting to get angry.

"If this isn't a dream, and this is _real life_," I grumbled, sleep deprived. "then you _have to give me some answers. _Who are you, why are you here. What the heck is going on?"

I heard her sigh.

"I'm not the one who can give you some of those answers, I'm afraid." Thelma plopped herself on my bed.

"I'm confused. **Am I dreaming **or not?"

"No."

"So, if I'm not dreaming, what the fuck is going on?"

Thelma sighed, adjusted herself so she was lounging on my bed, and crossed her arms.

"I guess I didn't really get off to a good start the first time I came to see you," she said slowly.

"No." I said hotly. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some socks, placing them on my feet quickly.

"I guess I should go back to the beginning..."

I looked at her, waiting for her to start.

"Well, here goes nothing." There was a long pause, and I saw Thelma's gaze shift to the blue, thorny vase on the window sill.

"It all started with that vase really," Thelma began. "You see, my best friend Cassie had found it... " She paused. "Well I guess I can skip that part it's not too terribly important. In the end, Cassie ended up discovering she was a witch. A witch who hopped into bed with a demon and had a baby... Malachi. And when he grew up he came here, to Medenham where he found a way to control everyone. He manipulated Ella into believe they were meant for each other, controlling her and then gaining control of everything else. In the end, Ella's Ella and well, the last time she attempted to kill the Messiah of the Nephilim, she was stabbed by the fairy bitch... They sacrificed Roxanne and burnt down the school..." She looked at me. And I began to realize she had basically wrapped everything up in a nut...something I knew was going on for years.

"Wait, wait... Ella? Nephilim?... Controlling people? _Burnt down the school?_"

"Ella's an Anointed One, sent to kill Malachi. About Four-hundred and fifty years of experience following Azazeal and killing what ever woman he sleeps with."

I looked at her suspiciously, recollecting my thoughts. I recalled my old testament teachings of the Nephilim, fallen angels that had roamed earth at one point. It was vague in the scripture, that much I could remember. And, _burning down the school. How could it be burnt down when I was standing on the floor of it?_

"I'm sorry," Thelma finally said. "I'm not very good with stories. Basically what you need to know is that Ella failed the last time she tried to kill Malachi and she needs your help. You're the only one inside the school that he _can't control," _She paused. "And don't let him either... Once he finds out your most secret desires, he will do anything to make it come true, so he can control you, too."

"But, the school... how?" I motioned around me. Thelma shrugged and looked around.

"I don't know. From what Ella told me, it burnt to the ground... and Malachi's control over it is so great that it rebuilt itself somehow and he has a magical hold on it...You see that's why I can only come see you at certain times... When his guard is down... You didn't see me last night, did you?"

"See me last night?" I repeated slowly, enunciating each word.

"I don't much care for knacking between a guy and girl, but you and Malachi?"

"You saw us?"

"Yeah I saw you... I saw you practically undress him! You had sex written all over your face, and so did he..."

"That's ridiculous." I said brushing her off, walking over to my biology text and flipping some pages.

"Ali. Do. Not. Fall. In. Love. With. Him."

"Thelma," I looked at her, glaring. "You don't have to worry about it."

"Then get to work... Remember what you're supposed to do?" I shrugged, she heaved.

"Find out his deepest fear without falling for him! Fake it, do whatever you can to get close to him and figure it out."

"I don't get it. Why do you need to know his deepest fear?"

"Ella thinks it's the only way to break his hold on the school...and it'll make him weak... weak enough to kill."

"_Kill?"_ I asked, the word almost like poison on my lips.

Thelma couldn't look at me.

"Thelma, you're talking about _murdering_ someone!" I was becoming a little hysterical.

"He's not just someone though, he's Malachi, Messiah of the Nephilim, the bringer of the _End of Days."_

_"End of days?"_

"Yes. The End of Days."

"But he hasn't _done _anything.. it all is normal..." I trailed off, thinking about all of the dizzy spells and times I had found myself waking up in bed for no apparent reason.

"Thelma..."

"I know, I know. I horrible at these sort of things. Ella's better at it than I am..." She got up and began pacing."Ali, just do this for Ella..."

"But it means _killing_ someone." I screeched.

"_The End of Days,_" Thelma reminded me.

"Prove it."

"I can't," Thelma said in protest... then looked at herself, as if realizing something. "In all your life have you ever seen a ghost?"

I thought for a moment, back to the times when right after my mother had died. How the rocking chair used to rock on it's own, how the windows would all of the sudden come open... how the song that was playing the day she died would roll on the stereo system at least once a day up until her funeral. But I had never actually _seen _her.

"Aside from you?" I looked at her.

"Aside from me."

"Then, well, not really. But what does that prove?"

Thelma sighed.

"Again with the explaining," Thelma said slowly. "_The End of Days_ ... supernatural things, the end of life on earth... The plain between the living and the dead is meshed, crossed over. The only reason why people, witches and demons - supernatural beings - can see me is because the plain between the living and the dead is skewed because of the birth of Malachi."

I took this in for a moment. I had been told something a long time ago, that whenever the end of days were to 'take place' the line between the living and dead would be skewed and they would walk with one another, whether aware of it or not. But then again, there were Mediator's (or ghost whisperers as many referred to them as) that could see ghost's at all times. So, I didn't know what to believe.

"If it's the _End of Days_ shouldn't everyone be able to see you?"

"I don't know all the details!" Thelma said. "All I know is that I have no 'unfinished business' now that Cassie's dead, and well, shouldn't I be gone? No. Because of Malachi. Leon can see me, but that's only because I gave him that red-potion thing that let's him see into the ghost world - a 'third eye' Ella had said. And well, you can see me because you're a witch."

"I'm not a witch." I retorted.

"Sure you are. Haven't you noticed any weird things going on?"

I paused._ Thinking, other than the obvious fainting spells, no._ Then I remembered the outter-body experience, the so-real experience in Egypt.

"Time travel isn't possible," I mumbled. "And outter-body experiences are only possible if your dying...or dead."

"Or if you're a witch." Thelma looked at me... "I was talking to Ella, and she said that her powers didn't just come all at once, that she noticed subtle differences in herself each day. Different changes that were happening, you know? And well, so many things have been happening to you that you haven't been able catch up with them... Malachi.." She grumbled his name slowly, and almost silently.

"Don't get angry at him." I retorted automatically.

"See, THAT!" Thelma pointed at me.

"What do you mean 'that!'?"

"You just heard me."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't say his name."

"No, you mumbled it."

"No, I didn't say it, I thought it."

I looked at her a little stunned. What the heck was going on with me? Reading minds was only something that the rip-offs claimed to do. The Psychics. There was _no way_ that I had read her thoughts. _Did ghost's even have thoughts?_

"Stop it," I said slowly. "Thelma just stop it for a second."

"I know, it probably doesn't help." I saw her frown, and look at her feet. "Leon kind of reacted the same way you did... although he was crying hysterically."

I almost laughed.

"Thelma, you're telling me that one, Malachi is the Messiah of the Fallen Angels, two it's the end of days, three I'm a witch and four I'm the only person you have left to help stop him?"

She nodded slowly. "That's correct."

"Why me?"

"You're the only one he doesn't have control over in the school, and because you're a witch." She stated matter-of-factly.

"And what if I hadn't come here?"

Thelma paused. There was something she wanted to say, but couldn't.

"Thelma?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything else." She protested.

"Thelma!"

I saw a spark in her eye, something that I hadn't seen before. It was a weird spark, like a _love spark._

"Cassie?" She whispered slowly.

"Cassie?"

Thelma shook her head quickly and refocused.

"Never mind about that, Ali. The point is that you're here and you can do something about it. _You can stop the _End of Days. _You _are the key to Malachi's downfall. Do you get the picture?"

I took it in. Thinking over my options. I didn't like Medenham, that I knew for sure. Ever since I had come to the daunting place, all I had experienced was anger and harassment from others... and something different from Malachi that I couldn't explain. I hadn't asked to come into this mess, this _supernatural, End of Days _mess, I reminded myself. And, I wasn't always the one to take a step forward and volunteer myself to get involved in anything... _But by just being here, I'm involved... Really dad was the one who volunteered me for this one. _I snorted angrily, but had to push that aside for a moment. There was something bigger at hand.

I weighed the pro's and con's. Help and end the _End of Days_, and ... _Malachi_ - that was a hard pill to swallow. Or not help, and continue on with my education hoping I wouldn't get involved any further and end up getting involved anyways. _Either way leads to involvement unless you can get out of here as soon as possible. _

"What if I just left?" I blew. Thelma almost laughed, but then held it in.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think Malachi would let you leave?" Her eyebrow rose. "A witch, in Medenham... one he could gain control over... Do you think Azazeal or Jeanne would let you leave?"

She had a point. Every time I came close to Azazeal I fell to my knees overtaken by something higher than me.

"Ok," I thought, beginning to pace. I stopped and looked at her. "What do I need to do?"

I saw Thelma roll her eyes, in annoyance maybe?

"Right," I said. "You've already told me."

"Just don't fall in love with him Ali." She said quickly.

I shot her a disgusted look and her eyebrow rose again. I knew what she was implying - last night, Malachi's and mine's lips... my hands all over him...

"Ok, ok. Time to get to work then."

"Just don't make it obvious," Thelma said. "Obviously right now, he's coming to you... Keep him interested, fake it all... just to get close to figure out what he wants."

I nodded, taking it all in. I could feel my adrenaline begin to rush. I didn't know what I was getting myself in to, but at that moment I didn't rightly care.


	9. Episode 7

**Previously on HEX!**

**Ali is visited by Thelma once again, but this time she realizes it's not a dream. Ali learns of the mis-haps that have been plaguing Medenham for months. She realizes she either way she'll get involved in the war between fallen angels and ...well, God.  
**

* * *

**Episode Seven**

I sat in my desk chair, facing my window, looking at the blue vase. The one I'd cut my finger on, and supposedly one that used to belong to Cassie, Malachi's mother. I couldn't help but think about what Thelma had said, that I was a witch... What was I capable of? That was probably the true question that lingered in my head. I knew for sure that one thing I could do was float from my body and visit other people... But having watched my fair share of supernatural shows in my day, I couldn't help but wonder what sort of toll it would take on my body?

Were witches Immortal? Were they mortal? If I used my power, like in _The Covenant_, would I age? I didn't quite know the answer to all of these questions. And, quite frankly I couldn't ask anyone, and I didn't want anyone knowing that I was capable of supernatural things.

I smirked to myself as I thought back to Alex's threats from the night before. _She's practically powerless against me now._ I thought naively, then rebuked against myself. _But, then again, is that really true? I can at least fight back._

There was a lot to be done, to say the least. On top of figuring out what I was capable of, which I knew only meant actual application, I had to figure out how to keep myself from _wanting _Malachi the way I had begun to yearn for him, and actually figuring out what it was Ella wanted.

In some ways, I almost scared myself thinking that I was pledging my devotion to someone I had never heard of, let alone met. I couldn't imagine what had driven me to agree to Thelma's requests, which were really Ella's requests. Was it sleep deprivation, or an underlying trust I couldn't quite pinpoint?

I decided then and there that the first thing I needed to do was research Ella... find out who she was, and well, figure out if she was telling the truth. From what Thelma had told me, her name was Ella and she was an Anointed One, whatever that meant. But, I didn't know how to go about actually researching her, did I? In the school, I didn't want to bring up her name, for fear it might stir something, or for the simple fact that I didn't want anyone to know I was somewhat involved in the mess at Medenham.

_Right, maybe I should at least get dressed and go from there? _

I was beginning to feel overwhelmed by everything. There was so much to do, so much to _accomplish_, and I didn't have a lot of time.

First thing was first, find out about this Ella girl, figure out what I was _really_ getting myself into, and then go from there... all while figuring out my capabilities.

* * *

I honestly had not gone off campus yet. How could I, when I was bed ridden from what ever it was they told me. I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as I exited the front doors of the school, fresh air hitting my face for the first time, and I felt a little free. I had decided to skip the Friday lessons and head out to the local coffee shop that also provided free WiFi - it was the only way I could research everything in peace without someone from school looking over my shoulder.

I wrapped my scarf around my neck tightly and buttoned my coat. March in England was damp and bone chilling. Nothing like Germany, I thought. I clutched my handbag, and computer satchel tight and took my first steps toward freedom. I heard the crunch of my wedge-m.j.'s on the gravel drive of the school, heading toward town.

"Ali!... Hey Ali!"

Shivers went up and down my spine. I don't know if they were 'afraid' shivers or something else. I couldn't quite pinpoint it. I pivoted on my heel to face the voice. I didn't smile, I didn't wave, I honestly just stood there waiting as he ran up to me, his dark, curly hair bouncing in the wind.

"Hey," he said a little breathless, as he strode up to.

"Hi." I said, slowly, giving him an inquisitive look as to why he had called out my name when I was about to head out. He looked at me for a moment, his eyes examining my face, and I couldn't help but notice the color change, yet again.

"I'm sorry, did you need me for something?" I said, annoyed. I couldn't help it, I wanted off school grounds as soon as possible.

"I just wondered where you were going," he shrugged when he said this, but I could tell from his voice, there was really another reason why.

"Just into town, craving a cappuccino and some therapeutic shopping time." I tried to force a laugh out, but it didn't work. I saw him eye my laptop bag.

"With your laptop?"

"I liked to listen to my own music when I get my coffee," I lied, and forced a cheesy, half-baked smile on my face. He nodded slowly. I didn't like how he was interrogating me.

"Well, I hope you come back." Now he was being playful, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Of course," I played back, then turned around and began to walk again. This time, he didn't yell my name.

* * *

As I sat down, cappuccino in hand, resting my laptop bag on the table, I couldn't help but notice the surroundings. It was the typical English village you would see portrayed in magazines. The young women parading around in their posh outfits, and the women at the coffee shop were playing the role of 'down to earth chica' with their 'vintage' looking, colorful clothes. There were actually a lot of people sitting at the outside tables, much to my surprise. I didn't think the English could handle the cold. But me, having grown up not only in German, but also in a region of Indiana where snow was prominent, immunity to the cold was what I had.

I sipped my cappuccino and set it on the small cafe' table, unzipping the small-satchel laptop bag and setting my laptop on the hard surface. I opened it quickly, in a rush to boot the thing up and begin my search. I was eager to figure out what I was getting myself into.

As I pulled my Mozilla Firefox and placed the cursor in the _google_ search engine, I had to stop and think for a moment.

_What am I_ researching?My memory flashed back to my conversation with Thelma once again. _Ella and Anointed One _were entered into my the _google_ bar. Wikipedia immediately popped up as the first search result, highlighting _John Dee._... 13 July 1527–1608 (or 1609) My eyes widened. _1527?_ And John Dee was the Father of Ella Dee. There wasn't much on her, but there was plenty on John Dee. An astronomer, mathematician, astrologer, navigator, imperialist and many, many other things.

_So if Ella is the daughter of John Dee, then she was born in the 1500s? At least she isn't a Nephilim,_ I thought, _but she is some sort of immortal. _

I scrolled and scrolled, trying to find some other link that led me to Ella Dee. Next I typed in Nephilim.

_"Nephilim: were a race that came to dominate the antediluvian (pre-flood) world, and are referred to in the Bible as the heroes of old, men of renown. They were reportedly the children born to the "Sons of God" by the "daughters of men". It is also most important to note that they are mentioned almost simultaneous to God's statement that He would destroy the earth by flood, and it seems from this association that their effect upon mankind was one of the primary justifications that brought the destruction...**rendered **__fallen_, or possibly feller: a tyrant or bully. "

As I read, it stated that many believed the Nephilim were hybrids - a race made from the ___Benei Ha'Elohim_ - sons of god (angels) - and the _daughters of me__n (human women)._ Other interpreations - the ones I was most familiar with, were that the Nephilim were the fallen angels - the ones who had slept with the human women and were cast out of heaven.

I brushed it aside, it didn't matter if they were 'fallen' or were 'hybrid,' I just knew they were descendents of heaven, somehow. And Azazeal, well there was more about him outside of the bible in _The Book of Enoch _- I jotted down the name and noted that I needed to find a copy of it, and fast. I had a feeling I was going to have to stop searching on the internet - it provided generic explanations and nothing specific to what I was getting myself into.

* * *

As I walked up the gravel road toward Medenham Hall, I couldn't help but grow a little fond of the architecture of the old manor. Although, I still detested the fact that my father had ripped me from my own school in Berlin to send me to one in England, only because he blamed me for my mothers death.

_If only I could see her again,_ I thought. _I would tell her I was sorry... that I loved her. _

I looked at the gravel road, scuffing the pebbles with my feet, dirtying my MJ's. When I looked back up, I saw him sitting on a bench, as if he were waiting for me. As I walked up to the bench slowly, noticing him sitting in the middle, but scooting over as I arrived, he slightly smiled. And, I could tell that something was different about him, his aura of ego wasn't as bold as usual.

_Odd, _I thought.

I sat down next to him.

"How was your cappuccino?" He didn't look at me.

"Refreshing." I smiled, for once that day not lying. He turned toward me, smiling.

"Refreshing enough to join me tonight?"

I choked, I don't know how, but I did. There was a lot I wanted to get done. I knew that everyone was going to be heading out to some mad rave party somewhere off-campus. I also knew the school would be all to myself - or nearly to myself - and I could sneak in the library and snoop for books... stay up late reading them and return them before anyone knew it. Apart of me wanted to say, but also knew I should say know, reflecting on Thelma's warning, but also remembering that she told me to 'fake it' to get close to him, and find out what I needed to.

"I was hoping to get some studying in," I said truthfully. I didn't see his smile falter.

"It won't be long," he reassured me. "A couple hours."

"I'm pretty sure a mad rave isn't a just a 'couple hour' event," I laughed, looking at my hands. I was fidgetting and hoped he didn't notice.

"I decided to do something else tonight," he said, and I could see out of my peripheral that he was examining me closely.

"What about your posey?"

"They can go on without me for _one_ night." I saw his smile brodened. I straightened and looked him directly in the eye.

"Can they?" I rose an eyebrow, stood, adjusted my clothing, and computer bag and walked off.

* * *

I heard laughter through my thick wooden doors, signaling more students were heading out to the party. I heard the click of their heels as they had headed toward the stairs and out the front door, the chatter of their voices echoing throughout the entire school. I brushed it off, flipping my braid about, and returning to my homework. There was some lose ends to my art I had to finish, and it gave me an opportunity to preoccupy myself while I waited for everyone to leave.

As I sketched, my Lady Antebellum playing in the background, I started singing it to it. So loud, that it drowned out the laughter and voices. As the song came to a close, I heard a faint knock on my door. I paused for a moment, looked at the door, straining to hear the thud again. I muted the music blaring from my speakers as the second thud came. I huffed, hoping it wasn't some student trying to get me to join in the festivities.

I rose from my chair slowly, adjusting my cotton shorts and pulling up my white cami so as not to show any cleavage. As I opened the door slowly, Malachi turned around, dressed in a blazer, nice jeans and a white t-shirt, looking at me. His eyes were bubbly and filled with light.

"See, they can go to a rave without me," he smirked. "Would you care to join me tonight?"

I looked at the clock on my nightstand, it was eleven, and I couldn't help but think it was a little late for anything dealing with food, and alcohol was the only thing that could suffice at this hour.

"Malachi, I told you, I have studying," I said slowly, leaning against my door. I saw him frown a little, then she smiled again. "Then I'll help you."

He walked swiftly into my room, removing his blazer and throwing it on my bed, looking at me. I was stunned.


End file.
